Adventure of Shion Kaito and Co
by Haname-Yukina
Summary: Kaito, a mercenary, accepts an odd quest from the mysterious yet childish Hatsune Miku and thus begins his adventures through the strange world of Rewn! A KaiLen story with hilarious situations and adventures! Rated for later scenes!


**Disclaimer – I do not own vocaloids**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Job Request<strong>

He couldn't believe it. For months he has been looking for a decent job, but no one seemed to be hiring for anything decent. There was a deep sigh from a blue haired man as he looked over the job request board at a pub. Not a single one that would be worth his time. His hand ran up and ruffled his hair out of annoyance.

His dark blue eyes continued to trace the board over and over, hoping maybe something would catch his eye. Work for a mercenary just seemed to be dwindling anymore. Everything is going through guilds or factions anymore. No way was he going to let himself get tied down to some nonsense rules and guidelines. The joy of being a mercenary was having the freedom in knowing you're in control of the jobs you receive.

The man crossed his arms over his chest before closing his eyes and just randomly ripping one of the requests off the board. There was a slight twitch in his eye as he read over the job. "Quest… for the… Golden….. Leek?" The last word came out of his mouth in utter disbelief. This was a joke, right?

Feeling a little defeated and embarrassed, he decided to take the job anyway. "For information on the job… see Hatsune Miku…" he read silently to himself shaking his head in the process. The idea of this job was just purely farfetched.

Looking about the pub he headed to the counter, raising his hand to get the bartenders attention. "S'cuse me!" he called out a bit, just in case he wasn't seen, this only received him a nasty glare.

"Jas'ta minute!" was the reply he received. A burly looking man approached from behind the counter. "What can I do fer ya? Can't say ya look like ya can handle much though, lightweight." He scowled.

The blue haired man twitched. "L-lightweight?" he repeated questioningly though quickly shook the thought away and held up the job request. "No drink. I just want to know if you know where I can find this Hatsune Miku."

"Che! That perky lil' twerp can be found at the library, fill'n er brain with nonsense. Le'me guess. She put another poster up fer that Golden Leek." The burly man growled out, causing the blue haired one to back up a bit. "Bes'ta luck to ya then. She's a handful. Most men come back cry'n."

There was a twitch in the man's eye. Crying? What kind of girl can send grown men coming back to the pub crying? Well this man, Shion Kaito, is no crybaby. Nor will he let some girl make him cry. There was a small smile that seemed to cross his lips as he nodded. "Library, huh? Got it~" he chimed, heading to the door. "A job is a job though. Can't make money by standing around and doing nothing."

He walked around the large city for several minutes, finally finding the scholars library. Standing in front of it, Kaito couldn't help but feel so small. It couldn't be that bad. Instead of going in, however, he stood in front of the library hesitantly. A small draft kicking his blue scarf up around him almost heroically, only to shoot him down in shame as an updraft caused it to fly up and over his face. "Gah!" He gasped, quickly moving the scarf from his face and looking around to make sure no one saw.

The giggling behind him quickly caused his cheeks to flare up as red as a cherry. "Unusual to see someone like you here. The books are inside though, you know." A teal haired girl teased stepping around to stand in front of him. Her eyes almost matched her hair though contrasted her soft features nicely. "Or are you here…"

Kaito smiled at her before holding up the job request. "I am hoping I can find someone. I want to respond to their request." His guard was quickly caught off as the girl let out an excited scream before lunging at him in a hug.

"Uwaaa! Thank you! Thank you! I am the one who put up the request!" Her voice squeaked in pure excitement, both their balance faltering and the two landing on the ground. "Are you going to take it? Are you going to find me the Golden Leek?" She questioned though wasn't giving Kaito much room to answer.

"I…I take it you're Miku then?" He laughed nervously, wincing a bit having had hit the ground fairly hard. The look of embarrassment on his face as the young girl sat up and had him practically straddled. "And if you don't mind…" He chuckled, taking light of the situation, though others around were sending them odd looks, almost of ridicule.

Miku gasped and jumped up the a small burst of wind suspended her into the air long enough to land gracefully, her pigtails flowing slightly before landing somehow gently against her back. "I am sorry~ It's just no one ever responds. I usually have to hunt them down~ I couldn't contain myself." The smile on her face was completely pure.

Kaito sat up, rubbing his back a bit. It took him a minute to stand up and brush himself off. "Alright then. I am accepting the job. Any idea on where the item you are looking for is?" He questioned. The more he knew the better.

There was a pause from the girl as she sighed. "Well. I've checked a lot of places it is said it could be, so now the only options are to check where it says it may not be?"

Kaito gave a perplexed look. That made little sense to him. "And that would be?" he found himself asking.

Miku smiled again. "The top of Ciel De Marrow~" She chimed playfully causing Kaito to almost fall again.

"C-Ciel De Marrow! Are you… wait…" He cleared his throat while bringing a hand firmly to his hip, another to his chin. "I guess it would be better than just standing around…" Miku only smiled to his response which made him a little uneasy. "I heard a really nasty beast lives up there though."

Miku nodded. "I know. If there wasn't one, I'd go there myself~ Oh! I'm going with you!" She chimed again, swaying her hips as she spoke, her skirt dancing around her legs as she did.

Kaito did fall at this comment. "You're what?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her.

"I'm going with you~ I don't want you running off with my Golden Leek~" She practically sung those words, bouncing now from one leg to the other, the smile never once leaving her face. "So let's go~" She commanded playfully, throwing an arm into the air to complete the gesture. There was little time for Kaito to respond to her as she began to run off. "I'll be waiting for you at the North Gate!" She called as she left.

Kaito's eye twitched, himself still lying on the ground. He sighed with defeat. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, This story was Ryelu's idea ehehe. I thought it was funny so decide to post it. ^^ It's direction is so adorable and really cute with future KaiLen. Though it may seem a bit like Kaito and Miku at first!

This story is more comedic then Black Butterfly, so it is a nice break from all the seriousness.

Please **R&R**! Thank you!

~**HANAME YUKINA**

**Ryelu's Notes:** It was just an idea. XD I didn't think she'd actually make a story off of it… I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
